L'oiseau Du Bonheur: Comfort
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: Naruto has isolated himself from those around him because he was forced to kill Sasuke, but what happens when a certain pink haired teammate comes to his apartment and gives him some much needed comfort? Relates directly to L'oiseau Du Bonheur. Mature content


It had been a few days since Sasuke's death and still there was no sign of Naruto, anywhere. Sakura feared that maybe he'd left Konoha because of what he did and she remembered that day quite well. There had been a small ceremony for Sasuke and not many people showed up since most of them still thought of Sasuke as the criminal he was, but too Naruto and Sakura he was something more.

They both cried for their former comrade, but Naruto had shed the most tears as he slummed to his knees and cried out. Sakura wanted to comfort Naruto, but she figured it was best to let him mourn in his own way and even after his own funeral she would have never guessed that Naruto would make himself hidden, as if he didn't want to be found.

How could he do this to Sakura? She was just as broken up as he was and yet she felt like she was nothing to him. Sakura wanted to find him and give him a piece of her mind and tell me how dare he do this to her especially after they had admitted their feelings to each other before going out to save Sasuke. His death may have affected Naruto, but there was no way Sakura would let it affect their relationship. She wanted to be there for him and the best place to start looking was his apartment. Luckily it didn't take Sakura too long to reach Naruto's apartment since she headed in the direction to begin with. Once she reached his apartment she gently knocked on the door and like the last few times she'd been here, there was no answer.

She tried opening the door, but found it locked. Sakura always respected Naruto's privacy, but she was getting tired of these games he was playing and wanted to know if he was home or not. She would have used her chakra enhanced strength to break the door down, but Naruto's place was already ruined enough as it was and she reached into her mini-skirt pocket and pulled out a key. Sakura had a double of Naruto's apartment key made so she could use it encase something should come up or if she had to wake up him for an important mission.

Sakura opened the door and gently closed it behind her as she looked around his apartment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and it was rather clean for once instead of being messy like it always was. Judging from how quiet it was Sakura figured no one was home and she was about to leave when she heard muffed sniffing. It was coming from Naruto's room and Sakura breath easier knowing he was still here in Konoha.

She approached his room slowly and saw that his door was open. Sakura peered in to see Naruto sitting on his bed away from the door and he was looking down at what was their old picture of Team Seven. He was mumbling to himself about how he failed Sasuke and how everyone must hate him. It stung Sakura's heart seeing him like this and she wanted to comfort him anyway she could. She silently approached Naruto's bed and sat down on the edge of it as she called out to him. "Naruto?"

Naruto slowly turned around and saw Sakura sitting there with a worried expression on her face. He didn't say anything to her as he wiped the tears from his eyes, but they kept coming. Naruto felt ashamed that Sakura caught him crying, but she didn't seem to care as she began to cry herself and opened her arms. She wanted to comfort him and he seemed kinda reluctant at first, but after a few moment Naruto decided it was better to have someone cry with him then alone. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him the tightest she could as the both of them shed tears for their teammate. She then kissed him on the lips hoping it would give him a bit more comfort and let him know he wasn't alone.

Naruto seemed surprised by Sakura's kiss, but he appreciated it and kissed her back, letting her know he appreciated it. As he kissed Sakura there was something about it that made Naruto feel at ease and it also awoken something within him. He didn't know what it was, but he soon found himself kissing Sakura again, but longer with more need. Sakura didn't seem to mind either as she also started kissing Naruto more and threading her hands through his hair. They eventually pulled back from their kiss and noticed a string of saliva connecting it and felt embarrassed, but that got ignored as they looked into each others eyes. There was longing in their eyes, a hunger in a way so to speak and they wanted to show their love for each other.

Sakura was the first to react as she jumped on top of Naruto and pinned him to his bed. She began to kiss him all over his face and down his neck as a fire built up inside of her and she wanted more. As she continued kissing Sakura moved one of her hands down to the hem of Naruto's t-shirt and put it underneath. She shuttered in pleasure as she ran her hand over his bare chest. Sakura had seen Naruto shirtless plenty of times before, but being this close was a different experience and it was driving her crazy. She wanted more and without hesitation she yanked his black t-shirt off and over his head exposing his bare chest. With lustful eyes Sakura began to explore Naruto's chest in detail leaving gentle kisses down his stomach making Naruto groan in pleasure. "Sak-Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's groans of pleasure rallied Sakura to do more as she used her kissing as a distraction to reach for the hem of his orange pants. She quickly unbuttoned the pants and tugged them down his legs until they got bunched up at his ankles. Naruto hadn't realized what Sakura was doing until he felt her pulling his pants down. He was rather embarrassed and blushed red slightly as he gently put one of his hands on Sakura's. "Take it easy Sakura-chan… there's no reason to rush."

Sakura regained control of herself as she blushed red realizing what she'd done. "Sorry Naruto, I guess I let my lust get the better of me."

Naruto laughed at Sakura as he reached down and finished pulling off his pants letting them fall to the ground and giving Sakura a good view of just him in his green and purple polk-dot boxers. Naruto blushed slightly red being this exposed to Sakura, but his embarrassment was short-lived as Sakura began to laugh at him. "You're actually wearing those boxers? Ha! Ha!"

He mumbled under his breath and rejoined Sakura on the bed as he gently squeezed one of her hands and looked into Sakura's eyes with concern. "Sakura-chan, I know we've admitted our feelings for each other, but I can't help feel as though maybe we're rushing things. Maybe we should save this for another time?"

Sakura always appreciated Naruto's concerns when it came to things, but the heat inside of her gut had yet to disappear and seeing Naruto just clad in his boxers fanned that flame she was feeling. She gently cupped his whiskered cheeks and kissed him on the lips. "I appreciate your concern Naruto, but I more than want this… there's been a growing need inside of me ever since we admitted our feelings to each other," Sakura paused for a moment to passionately kiss Naruto on the lips as she pulled back, her emerald eyes telling all. "Please I need this…"

Naruto couldn't deny Sakura that request and he wouldn't admit it, but he also wanted this, he just wanted to make sure Sakura was ready for this. He gently laid her down and smiled as he answered back. "Since you've already stripped me of my outer clothing Sakura-chan I think it's only fair if I do the same." Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear making her moan out a little.

Sakura blushed red with embarrassment as she felt Naruto reach for the zipper on her shirt and he gently tugged it down until it separated at the bottom. Luckily for Sakura her shirt still hid her breasts for the time being, but she wasn't wearing a bra underneath he shirt and Naruto's reaction was immediate. He could feel himself harden up a bit as Sakura's bear skin was now revealed to him and the way her shirt still hide her breasts on either side was sexy in a way. Naruto would have ripped open Sakura's shirt to expose her breasts, but he felt he needed to make her feel more comfortable and take her mind off it. He wanted to take his time exploring every curve of her body and he slowly drank in what got exposed to him.

Naruto traveled down to Sakura's exposed navel and he quickly licked it wanting to see what Sakura's reaction would be and immediately she moaned out. He got a bit more confident as he licked her navel once again, but this time slower and Sakura moaned out much louder. Naruto continued licking at her navel until he decided to move upwards towards her still covered breasts and he gently pulled the fabric on either side finally exposing Sakura's breasts.

Sakura didn't realize what was going on until she felt Naruto's warm hands grab at her breasts and give them a light squeeze. She tried to control her moans as Naruto gently fondled her breasts while her blush grew redder being this exposed to Naruto. She would have pushed him off her and covered up her breasts, but Sakura didn't want to as the both of them were enjoying themselves.

Sakura lightly moaned as she used her hands to press Naruto further into her chest. "Mmm, Naruto!"

Naruto's blush returned after hearing what Sakura said to him, but he smiled as he continued fondling her breasts and kissed them for something different, but eventually he got bored and moved down to Sakura's mini-skirt. He hooked a finger into the waistband and tried to pull them down, but they wouldn't budge. Sakura felt Naruto tugging at her mini-skirt as she smiled and stood up much to his surprise. "I'll take care of this for you Naruto."

Sakura removed her shirt and let it fall to the floor before she reached for the side of her mini-skirt and unzipped it as it fell to the ground. Sakura felt embarrassed as she stood clad in a pair of white panties in front of Naruto. She rejoined Naruto on the bed and they began to kiss. Naruto used this distraction to move one of his hands down to Sakura's panties and he could feel the heat radiating from her core and if that wasn't enough to convince him, the front of her panties were completely soaked. He smirked a bit as he snaked his hand into her panties and felt just how wet she was before inserting two of his fingers into her wet folds.

Sakura gasped as she felt Naruto invade her most private area. She was about to tell him to stop, but he moved his fingers in a way that made her moan out in pleasure as she kissed him on the lips and begged for entrance into his mouth. He gladly allowed her too as they explored each others mouth while Naruto continued moving his fingers in and out of her folds until she couldn't take anymore. Sakura broke off the kiss as she loudly moaned out in pleasure and came shuttering in the aftermath of her orgasm. She felt Naruto pull his fingers out and they got covered in her essence as he wiped his fingers off on the bed before turning his attention back to Sakura.

Naruto felt his lustful side get the better of him as he reached for his boxers and pulled them down giving Sakura a good view of his manhood. She hid her blush as Naruto finished removing his boxers and Sakura's own lustfulness got the better of her as she looped her hands into her panties and pulled them off leaving the both of them naked before each other. Naruto gently laid Sakura down and kissed her on the lips. "You know it's gonna hurt right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura returned Naruto's kiss as she responded. "I know it will Naruto, but I'm willing to put up with the pain because I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally."

Naruto softly smiled at Sakura as he aligned himself with her womanhood and gently brushed against it before slowly inserting himself. Sakura yelped quickly as she felt Naruto slowly enter her. She had lost her hymen due to training, but that didn't mean it still hurt and Naruto himself was feeling pleasure as Sakura's tight walls surrounded his manhood. When Naruto heard Sakura yelp he quickly stopped and allowed her to adjust to his size and he kissed her hoping to ease some of the pain she was feeling. After a few minutes Sakura bucked her hips letting Naruto know that he could move as he pushed more and more of himself inside of her until he could go no more.

Sakura's pain was eventually replaced by pleasure as she started rocking her hips back and forth getting a rhythm going that Naruto could follow and he kept up. It was slow at first, but eventually they picked up speed as Naruto thrust faster into Sakura, a thin layer of sweat forming on the both of them as they tried to contain their groans of pleasure until they felt themselves go over the edge.

Sakura was the first to go as she screamed out in pleasure and came riding Naruto until her orgasm was over and she felt Naruto release inside of her filling her up with his essence. They shuttered in the wake of their orgasm and shared a brief kiss before collapsing into a sweaty heap on Naruto's bed.

Naruto and Sakura felt a sense of accomplishment as they stared into each others eyes, intertwining their hands together before sharing a kiss. They snuggled against each other and fell asleep in each others embrace unknowingly what they did would decide their future.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note: **

**It's been a while since I last wrote a lemon and I finally got an idea for a new one which involves one of my stories, L'oiseau Du Bonheur. There was a certain scene where I talked about Naruto and Sakura finally making love, but I skipped that as I felt it wouldn't go with the story and now that I've had sometime to think about how the lemon would go, I finally wrote it down and this is what I got. So the story relates to L'oiseau Du Bonheur and expands on one certain scene, hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
